


La Douche

by IsakoChan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Death, Love, Showers, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan
Summary: Une simple description.





	La Douche

Le son de l'eau qui coule et qui chantonne sous la douche avec la personne qui s'y trouve.   
C'est une action simple de se doucher. Une action décrite trop vaguement dans les écrits et qui a pourtant toutes sortes de répercussions.

Se doucher permet en premier lieu de détruire toutes les saletés qui se sont déposées sur notre corps. On se sent plus propre, plus apte à se coucher ou à commencer sa journée. Comme si on recommençait à zéro après tout ce qui c'était passé durant les dernières 24 heures.  
Ce moment nous permet de se rafraîchir les esprits après un mauvais moment. Toutes les bonnes idées viennent d'ici, nos rêves et notre âme se réveillent de leur sieste, notre voix se met à vibrer à partir des plus beaux sons qui nous viennent à l'esprit, les scénarios qui hibernaient se remettent à jaillir de nos pensées.  
Nos sentiments peuvent se mettre à succomber et à nous pousser aux larmes qui coulent en harmonie avec la pluie du pommeau de douche.

La douche peut être accompagnée d'un amant en qui on a confiance. L'amour peut survenir et amener à des actes doux et forts, une explosion de gémissements ou de simples baisers. Cela peut amener à de simples actions si douces telles que frotter le corps de l'autre ou bien se câliner avec amour.  
Quand la baignoire est disponible le simple fait de se détendre avec des bras et un corps qui nous entoure ne peut rendre le moment que plus attractif.

Ce moment de soins peut se transformer en douleur envers soi-même. La fin de la vie, consentant ou non.  
Un écoulement de sang, un mal de tête, un évanouissement, un rêve qui ne finit pas, le noir complet, l'obscurité de la pièce, le silence. Sans que personne ne puisse savoir tout cela. Un mystère qui restera jusqu'à que quelqu'un finisse par s'inquiéter.  
De toute façon il est trop tard, les cachets ont fait effets.   
Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve qui se réalise, afin de revenir au bon vieux temps. Le temps où l'amour était encore présent dans cette salle de bain.


End file.
